Le mouton déguisé en loup
by Deleos amoelle
Summary: Quand un homme est perdue dans les sombres abysses de sa folie, parfois un phare peu le sauver de meme que l'innocence d'une jeune faucheuse. Le Grand Méchant Loup décide de changé de vie.


**Le mouton déguisé en loup**

 **Chapitre 1 : le loup dans la bergerie.**

La lune brisée de Remnant inonde de sa lumière pâle une petite ville de mistral qui, pour la plupart des gens auraient semblé calme, voire déserte. Mais les gangsters de tout genre se trouvaent ici où dans les alentours pour étancher leur soif de vol, de meurtre ou de viol. Des murmures se font entendre dans une ruelle sombre. Résonnent des bruits de pas accompagnés des pleurs d'une femme.

Dans cette ruelle, un homme est couvert de coupure et de bleu. Sans doute dû a un combat qui a du avoir lieu juste avant, entre deux plaintes il ne pouvait que supplier.

« Pitié laisser moi vivre et je vous promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais, je vous en supplie… » les plaintes de l'homme continuait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'un autre homme s'approche de lui portant une épée noire dont la pointe glissait sur le sol créant de petite étincelle donnant un soupçon de lumière a l'endroit déjà bien sombre. La personne à qui appartenait cette épée était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années portant un trench-coat noir, un jean de la même couleur ainsi que des bottes de combat noir où il pouvait être vu quelque tache rouge. Des cheveux noirs d'ébène relativement court avec une légère barbe couvrent son visage, des yeux bruns froids, calculateurs et dénués de vie aussi ternes que des joyaux traîné dans la boue, la seule lumière visible est la pâleur de la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme regarde l'autre qui se trouve au sol et pose un genou a terre avant de parler d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser partir une pourriture qui viole des femmes faunus, car elles sont née comme ça ? alors tu te trompes lourdement et il y a une belle prime pour ta tête donc je fais d'une pierre deux coups, je gagne de l'argent et protège des femmes innocente de toi », le jeune homme fini sa phrase en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux qui ont plongé l'homme dans un sentiment immense de terreur absolue, mais dans un sursaut d'orgueil il décide de parler.

« Tu comptes me faire la peau pour une saloperie de faunus dont personne ne se soucie, tu veux jouer les héros pour être couvert d'argent et de gloire, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi » l'homme fini sa phrase avec un léger rire forcé.

L'autre jeune homme le regarde et place son épée sur la gorge du criminel avant de prononcer.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne cherche pas la gloire, certes je ne vaux pas mieux que toi mais en attendant je nettoie le monde de salopard dans ton genre, alors oui quand je mourrais on se retrouvera sans doute en enfer, mais je ne m'en sentirais pas mal pour autant », et avec ces mots la lame noire trancha la gorge de l'homme qui ne pu faire que se noyer dans son propre sang, la lame tachée du sang d'un homme reflète la lumière de la lune qui pour les quelques secondes où l'homme mourrait semblait avoir pris la couleur du sang qui venait d'être versé.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers la jeune femme faunus avant de hocher la tête vers elle pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir et la jeune femme donna un baisé sur la joue du jeune homme en remerciement, mais il n'a pas donné de réaction. Quand la jeune femme fut au loin il resta à regarder les étoiles en silence, du moins il l'aurait fait si une voix ne venait pas l'interrompre.

« Eh bien jeune homme ce fut une sacrée punition, vous auriez pu ramener cet homme aux autorités afin qu'il soit jugé, mais j'aimerais vous demander votre nom d'abord »le jeune homme se tourne vers la direction d'où venais la voix pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à peu près, les cheveux gris avec une petite paire de lunettes, il portait un costume vert avec une écharpe grise autour du cou.

Le jeune homme attendit un instant avant de parler au nouvel homme qui venait d'apparaître et qui ne semblait pas être surpris ou même dégoutté ce qui obligea le jeune homme à rester sur ses gardes.

« Je me nomme Loghan Bloodfall mais vous devez me connaître sous un autre nom. Le Grand Méchant Loup, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui pourrait faire venir le grand directeur Ozpin rencontré un chasseur de prime comme moi ? Je doute que vous ayez un contrat à me proposer. » Loghan dis au directeur, mais il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier la réponse.

« Je suis ici pour vous proposer de travailler pour moi, vous serez rémunéré tous les jours où vous serez à mon académie par contre vous n'aurez plus le droit d'accepter d'autres contrats à partir du moment où vous accepter celui-ci. » Loghan n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce fut sa chance de changer de vie, la lueur de lumière qu'il a tant chercher à travers toutes ces années, mais cette horrible voix monstrueuse retentissait toujours au fond de son esprit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller là-bas, tu n'as besoin que de moi qui t'ai aidé à survivre depuis tout ce temps ! » cria la voix ce qui provoqua à loghan de tenir sa tête entre ses deux mains afin de calmer la douleur. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion loghan décide de donner sa réponse au directeur.

« Très bien, j'accepte le travail monsieur Ozpin. » Un léger sourire apparaît sur les traits de l'homme plus âgé avant de partir avec Loghan non loin de lui.

 **XXXXXXX Trois jours plus tard XXXXXXX**

Loghan est assis dans le dirigeable qui se dirigeait vers Beacon académie, une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il regarde par la fenêtre lui permettant de voir toute la ville en dessous de lui. Elle lui parut très grande, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais visité Vale de sa vie. Les autres étudiants faisaient des allez-retour et le bruit des conversations autour de lui le gênait beaucoup, il faudra s'y habituer s'il veut changer de vie, décidant de se dégourdir les jambes, Loghan se leva de son siège et passa a coté d'un jeune homme qui semblait prêt à vomir a n'importe quel moment du coup il accéléra sa marche pour éviter un accident.

Après un petit discours d'une femme nommée Glynda Goodwitch le dirigeable atterri sur un quai de l'académie et Loghan sortie avec bon nombre d'étudiants, il resta à regarder les gigantesques bâtiments qui ne fut pas un paysage au quel il était habitué, mais ce fut tellement beau qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse au milieu de la cour, ses instincts de chasseur de prime reprenant le dessus il dégaina sa lame et se mit à sprinter vers le lieu de l'explosion a une vitesse vertigineuse, une fois arrivée il remarqua deux filles se disputant ou plutôt une se faisait sauvagement insulter par l'autre, mais ce qui attire le regard du jeune chasseur de prime est le symbole sur le dos de la jeune fille en blanc, c'était le symbole de la famille Schnee que Loghan avait déjà rencontré car Jacques Schnee lui demandait de tuer des faunus qui avait déserté une mine de Dust mais le jeune homme avait refusé, car il n'est pas un mercenaire mais un chasseur de prime et il récolterait bien plus en abattant Jacques plutôt que des faunus cherchant juste a vivre en paix.

Loghan s'approche des deux filles tout en rangeant son épée pour ne pas paraître menaçant, quand il se trouve a deux mètres d'elles il décide de parler même s'il a sentie la présence d'une autre fille qui s'avance vers eux.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je doute que se sois l'endroit pour se battre étant donné que le discours du directeur Ozpin va commencer sous peu, je ne pourrais que conseiller de se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre afin de poursuivre notre entré a l'académie et pouvoir recevoir nos directives. »Loghan parle au deux filles de façon décontracté mais stricte afin de mettre fin a la dispute. La jeune fille en blanc se tourne vers Loghan avec un air sévère qui mourut aussi vite qu'un Ursa face à des hunters expérimentés, puis se décide a lui répondre de façon calme afin de ne pas froisser l'homme en face d'elle.

« Bonjour monsieur je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer, vous avez raison et au passage je m'appelle Weiss Schnee. J'imagine que vous devez être professeur ici monsieur… » Loghan ris un peu de voir une Schnee se dégonfler aussi vite après une colère aussi violent mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre la jeune fille en rouge parla aussi.

« Désoler professeur d'avoir provoqué autant de désordre aussi vite et je vous promets que je me calmerais, je suis Ruby Rose. »Le fait qu'il soit plus plausible qu'il soit professeur plutôt qu'un simple étudiant lui à donner un petit coup dans son ego, mais il y survivrait.

« Je m'appelle Loghan Bloodfall, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mais je suis un étudiant tout comme vous et non pas un professeur. » Weiss et Ruby regarde Loghan comme s'il avait une autre tête avait poussé sur son cou.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Quel age avez-vous ?! » hurle Weiss, les yeux grands comme des assiettes.

« J'ai seulement vingt ans vous savez, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Réponds le chasseur de primes avec un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes chasseresses le regardent toujours avec insistance, surtout Ruby mais avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme s'il était une star. Après quelque minute Loghan leurs donnes ses adieux et par en direction de l'amphithéâtre.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le discours durant un peu plus longtemps que l'aurait pensé Loghan qui s'endormit sur un des piliers de la salle, Mais dans son sommeille quelque chose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête qui le poussa à sortir son revolver 357 pythons et le pointa au visage de son assaillant qui ne fut que la sous-directrice Glynda Goodwitch qui, de manière non surprenante, avait un visage très mécontent.

« Premièrement je vous demanderais de ranger votre arme et ensuite de vous diriger vers les vestiaires afin de déposer la dite arme ainsi que votre épée, monsieur le Grand Méchant Loup. » Le ton de la sous-directrice était aussi froid que les monts glacés d'Atlas mais Loghan décida de suivre les instructions de son futur professeur sans discuter et se diriger aux vestiaires.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Loghan se trouve en face de ce qui semblerait être son casier d'arme, il commença par poser a l'intérieur son revolver mais au moment de poser son épée sa main s'arrêta net, il ne se sépare jamais de son épée qui la sortie de tant de fois de situation désastreuse.

Il resta là, à regarder sa lame sans bouger d'un seul centimètre, avant que quelqu'un décide que ce fut le bon moment pour le bousculé sans aucune raison et sans aucune excuse. Déjà qu'il était frustré alors là Loghan commença à s'énerver et se tourne vers la personne avec un air terriblement menacent avant de parler

« Non mais ça va je ne vous dérange pas ? Je pense que vous pourriez au moins vous excuser non ? C'est trop demander j'imagine ! » parla Loghan d'une voix forte avant de voir que la personne devant lui et a qui il parlait est une jeune femme qui devrait avoir entre 17 et 19 ans à peu de chose près, elle a de long cheveux blond ainsi que des yeux lilas vraiment très beau, mais ce n'ait pas le point pour le moment. Elle devait lui présenter des excuses.

« Hey ces bons pas la peine de crier sinon ça pourrait mal se passer entre toi et moi je pense que je suis clair ! » Hurla la fille au visage de Loghan mais le plus surprenant dut que les yeux de la jeune femme ont changé de couleur pour passé du calme lilas au foudroyant et brûlant rouge, même ses cheveux commençait à s'enflammer.

"Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord je suis ton homme" pensa Loghan avec un grand sourire commencent lentement à se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis il regarde la jeune femme droit dans les yeux avant de parler de sa voix monocorde et froide.

« Je pense que vous êtes clair, mais je m'en fous de manière royal car premièrement je suis plus âgée que vous donc au moins ayez un minimum de respect, ensuite si vous voulez vous battre d'accord, on trouve un terrain d'entraînement et je vous remets a votre place gamine. Et aussi vous n'êtes pas la seule avec ce genre de pouvoir vous savez. »

Loghan rapproche son visage de celui de la jeune femme et ses yeux devenant d'un bleu fantomatique ainsi qu'une fumée noire sortant des yeux du jeune chasseur de prime, puis toujours de sa voix froide, il parle.

« Vous savez ce que l'on dit, il n'y a jamais de fumer sans feu », il commença a retourné a son casier pour poser son épée mais une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le traîna en arrière, se retourne brusquement pour voir la jeune femme blonde souriante et qui pressait le bras de Loghan contre son ample poitrine avant de parler.

« C'est la première fois que l'on me tient tête avec autant de calme, c'est assez drôle et si ta proposition tient toujours on pourra s'entraîner ensemble. Je suis Yang Xiao Long au passage, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer… » Avant que Loghan ne puise répondre la voix d'une fille qu'il connaissait déjà se fit entendre dans tout la salle des casiers.

« Yang ! Tu fais quoi a Loghan ?! » Ruby cria à Yang et fassent la moue ce qui est assez mignon.

« Je fais connaissance, mais dis-moi d'abord comment tu le connais ? » Mais Yang se tourne vers Loghan en disant ces derniers mots.

« Hé bien Ruby avait eu un petit accident avec de la Dust et je suis allé l'aider face à l'héritière Schnee mais après je suis directement partie, Ruby pensait que j'étaie professeur ici, mais je pense pas être assez vieux. Je n'ai que vingt ans après tout. » Dis loghan avec un petit sourire taquin en direction de Ruby. Mais elle ne semble pas être de bonne humeur pour une raison que notre jeune chasseur de prime ignorait totalement.

« Alors tu as fini par te faire une amie en arrivant, c'est bien mais justement je me suis permise d'avoir une petite discussion avec ton amie et je pense que tout se passera bien entre vous deux. » Dis yang en regardant Loghan droit dans les yeux et en serrant le bras du jeune homme plus loin dans sa poitrine, mais la tentative de déstabilisation semblait ne pas avoir d'effets sur le jeune homme qui reste totalement impassible aux actions de la sulfureuse jeune femme.

« Je vais vous laisser, car j'ai pas mal de chose à faire comme allé dormir pour être prêt lors de l'initiation de demain matin donc je vous souhaite bonne nuit mesdemoiselles. » Loghan déposa son trench-coat ainsi que sa chemise qui permis aux filles de voir son torse fin mais musclé qui, pour les plus aptes à la déduction, montre que son style de combat est basé sur de la finesse, de la vitesse ainsi que de la force de manière surprenante et égale. Mais le pire fut les très nombreuses cicatrices qui était visible sur le corps du jeune homme, souvent il s'agissait de blessure par balles ou de coupure relativement grande.

Après un rapide au revoir Loghan se rend dans la salle de bal afin d'y avoir un peu de repos et pouvoir commencé sa nouvelle vie dés demain, ce qui lui provoque de sourire pour enfin avoir atteins le premier de ses objectifs.

 **XXXXXXX Rêve XXXXXXX**

Loghan est perdu dans une mer de noirceur et d'ombre qui semble s'étendre a l'infinie, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre à part les bruit de pas qui retentisse et que l'écho accentue encore plus. Plus les pas continuait et plus le son donnait des migraines au jeune homme qui ne put que s'agenouiller sur le sol dans la douleur chaque pas sonnait et se ressentait comme de puissant coup de marteau voir même de massue donner directement dans le crane de loghan.

Quand les pas finir par s'arrêter une figure sombre de forme vaguement humaine se tenait devant lui, une épée noire a la main semblable a la sienne, loghan lève les yeux pour _le_ voir, ses yeux bleus fantomatiques perçant à travers son âme comme un couteau chauffé à blanc traversant sa chair.

Bien sûr qu'il allait le voir au moins une fois aujourd'hui. Puis l'entité se tourna vers une source de lumière que loghan n'avait, étrangement, pas remarquer puis il tendit sa main vers sa direction.

Loghan avance vers cette lumière pour voir une chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié après toutes ces années de meurtre qui lui prirent son innocence d'enfant pour devenir c'est coquille froide et calculatrice qui n'hésite pas à tuer, même si c'est pour tuer d'autre malfrat, un meurtre reste un meurtre peu importe les raisons.

Mais devant lui se trouvait la maison de son enfance perdue ainsi que deux personnes qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir de sa vie. Ses parents se trouvent juste devant lui, malgré sa faculté à comprendre que tout ceci est un rêve, le désespoir lui font perdre la frontière entre rêve et réalité.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans tout l'endroit et un loup de la même taille que Loghan se trouve juste devant lui mais ses yeux ne sont pas bleus, mais un jaune invitant la peur dans la pauvre personne se trouvant devant eux, après une grande inspiration le loup parla d'une voix rauque et remplie de dégoût envers loghan.

« Tu oses te montrer alors que tu veux m'abandonner dans les fosses de l'oublie pour calmer ton esprit, tu le sais que je suis le seul qui t'ai aidé dans toute ta chienne de vie alors c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? J'aurais dû te laisser mourir dans cette forêt », et avec ça la mâchoire du gigantesque loup se referme sur la gorge du jeune homme.

 **XXXXXXX réalité XXXXXXX**

« AAAHH !… » Le hurlement de terreur du jeune chasseur de prime résonne dans toute la salle de bal qui était quasiment vide, sauf pour une jeune fille qui se rapprocha doucement de Loghan avant de lui parler.

« Ça va Loghan ? Je t'ai entendue hurler et les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à te réveiller. » Demande Ruby d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

« Oui je vais bien, j'ai juste fais un cauchemar pendant la nuit c'est tout. Merci de ton inquiétude Ruby. » Loghan répond à Ruby avec, pour la première fois depuis des années, un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres. Après s'être changé, il se dirige vers la falaise avec une seule pensée en tête.

'Il est temps de montrer que je suis autre chose qu'un monstre déguisé en homme.'


End file.
